This invention relates to a roof gutter.
A gutter installed on a house or other building to receive water from the roof and conduct it to downpipes is commonly of channelled form, secured by gutter brackets in front of the upper part of a fascia board, the roof tiles or other roofing members projecting over the top of the fascia board and the rear flange of the gutter, the front of the gutter being higher than the rear to prevent driven rain from entering under the roof.
The gutter brackets used vary considerably in design, but all such brackets known to us include deformable parts which are bent to engage with and hold the gutters. This involves a good deal of time and labour.